Days Gone By
by ShadowTh14ft
Summary: This is the story of three close friends, fighting for survival in the zombie apocalypse. How long can they outlast the dead? Will their friendship stand strong or crumble under the struggle to stay alive? Rated T for strong language, tobacco/alcohol use, and violence. Takes place in Walking Dead universe (the world and zombies are like that of the show) Carl is seventeen CarlxOC
1. Chapter 1: Brely Scraping By

**Just a side note from me, Carl Grimes will appear in later chapters. He'll be in his late teens. Thanks for reading and feel free to review! C:**

Prolog:

Life hadn't always been like this. It wasn't always kill or be killed. The lines of right and wrong hadn't always been so blurred. The fight to survive hadn't ever been so fierce. But that was then, life before. This, was life now.

Chapter One: Barely Scraping By

It'd been six months since the world went to shit. Those first few weeks were the embodiment of mayhem and chaos. Corpses coming back to life, people eating people, any forms of laws and human decency, gone. Riots and raiding started soon after the hospitals had been declared danger zones. The National Guard tried to contain the outbreaks from the hospitals and stop the riots, but it all happened so fast. Skye Rodder wrenched herself from those thoughts and looked up at the greying December sky. A light snow covered everything, turning the forest floor at a mess of dirt mixed with slush. She sighed, shivering in the chilled Oklahoma air. Skye could hear CC scolding Kyle in the near distance, but for what, she couldn't say. She smirked slightly and let out a shuttering breath. Her leather jacket was warning thin, and the air was crisp and cold. She stood up from the log she had been sitting on and walked over to their rugged campsite. The winter in Oklahoma was harsh, and they were just barely scraping by. They hardly had any supplies left at all, and it was only getting colder. She looked to her friends with a slight smile, hearing Kyle apologizing for whatever he had done. "Babe I'm sorry. I forgot you moved the sleeping bags." he said with a pout. His lip ring poked out some with his pout and CC rolled her blue eyes. "Well remember next time and don't trip over me again." CC grumbled. Kyle grinned and gave her a quick kiss. They both sat down next to the fire pit as Skye dropped the sticks she gathered onto the dying fire. It flickered some, then began burning a bit stronger that before. She sat down on the other side of CC and watched as the flames licked the fresh logs. CC smiled some and nudged her. "How you doing? You look like you could use some sleep." Skye smiled just slightly and nodded, her straight dark hair bobbing some under her grey beanie. "Yeah I am pretty tired..." She mumbled. Kyle passed her a bottle of water and lit a cigarette. "Wish we had some weed right about now." He said absent mindly as he took a deep drag. CC and Skye laughed, and CC said "Yeah it'd defiantly help take off some of the edge." Skye shrugged and cast her eyes back to the flames. She never tried any despite the encouragement from her friends. She wouldn't have minded to, but the timing had never been right. But sitting in the woods, waiting for crazy undead cannibals to find them, didn't seem like an ideal time to try it either. She looked over at her friends with a small smile. They had been best friends for over two years, and Kyle and CC had been dating nearly a year now. Kyle's dark brown hair moved with the breeze, inching even more into his blue eyes. He finished his smoke and offered each of them one. Skye lit it and took a deep drag, letting it relax her. She had tried to stop smoking about five months ago, but the urge to quit left her when the world seemingly ended. CC lit hers and walked about the camp. Her short blonde hair bounced some as she walked, as did the pistol on her hip. "I think we should move out tonight. We're running really low on supplies and I don't like being so exposed." CC said, flicking the cigarette butt to the ground and snuffing it under the heel of her steel toed boots as she turned back to face them. They all were punks in every since of the way. Skinny jeans, beanies, boots, stud belts and all. Their outfits needed little change in this new scenario since the clothes were perfect for running and not loose fitting in the slightest. Skye nodded her agreement and Kyle, of course, made no argument. Skye spun the keys to her Taurus on her finger and grabbed up their back-packs. She tossed them in the trunk as Kyle snuffed the fire. CC walked over with their sleeping bags and threw them in with the bags. Their sad collection of food fit into one Bud Light box. Skye sighed and slammed the trunk closed. She slid behind the wheel and started the car up. CC sat in the passenger seat and started flicking through the empty radio static. Kyle laid out across the back seat, spinning the wheels of his skate board as he lost himself to his thoughts. The old Ford started out of the path they had made through the woods. They hit the back roads that lead to the small patch of farm land in about fifteen minutes. Only one or two houses where out here, but none of them suggested they visit them. These folks didn't like visitors before the world went to hell in a hand basket; they wouldn't hesitate to shoot them now. Skye's eyes trailed down to the gas needle, watching it linger just above the E. She sighed deeply and said "We need gas. _Really_ soon." CC nodded and popped in a CD she had burned for Skye when she first got this car two years ago. Slipknot's Duality blasted through the speakers, and for a moment, it was as if it was just another Saturday evening zipping down the back roads to kill time and have some fun before school on Monday. Kyle sang along perfectly, his voice echoing Cory Taylor's screams quietly from the back. CC busied herself with cleaning her pistol. Skye made a mental note to clean hers as well. She had gotten so used to it resting in the holster on her hip, she had forgotten it was there. She silently sang along with the song as her eyes scanned the road. Skye drove right over the center median. No need to follow traffic laws anymore. The speed limit sign read 45, and Skye's speedometer read 75. Her eyes scanned the road, but not for other vehicles anymore. She looked for any stray corpses that might be mulling around in her path. They sometimes wondered out from the woods to the road, other times they would be just aimlessly standing there. Skye let her thoughts roam as she stared out over the dull horizon. She thought of places where they could go to next. Stay for a while before moving on to the next temporary home. When her thoughts roamed to her family, she snapped her concentration back to the road before her. Skye couldn't think about them now. What happened, had happened and nothing could change it now. She saw a small gas station up ahead. The hand-made sign was barely visible, but as they got closer she could see that it read 'Chappell Family Rest-Stop'. She swung the car into the little pull in. The building looked like a renovated log cabin, and the parking lot was small with only two sorry-looking gas pumps. She pulled up to one and looked over at CC and Kyle. CC drew her pistol and Kyle grabbed a bat from the floorboard as he sat up. "We'll check out here first, make sure we're good, and then head inside. It looks pretty small so it shouldn't be too hard to make a sweep." CC said after studying the outside of the building. Skye pulled her pistol from it's holster as she stepped from the car. She quietly closed the door and waited for her friends. CC and Kyle checked the left side as she started toward the right of the building. She peeked around the side of the building with her gun at the ready. Nothing but an ice machine. "Clear!" Skye called softly and made her way over to the left side of the building. She saw CC standing over a corpse while Kyle whipped the bat clean on the grass. Skye walked over beside CC and looked down at the thing. The right side of its skull was smashed in, and blood was pooling slowly into the snow. It had been a man, probably in his thirties. Skye looked away quickly. Kyle had smashed it's skull in with a single hit, and she could see bits of hair and broken skull fragments against the now exposed brain. Kyle walked over with the bat resting on his shoulder and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Got that fucker good." Kyle said with a grin as he blew a cloud of smoke into the air. Skye gave him a small smile and said "Bashed it _right_ the fuck in." CC and Kyle both grinned a little at the reference to 'The Shinning'. CC started walking back toward the front and they followed after. CC looked at them both, her face serious once again, and they nodded in return. She pulled the door open and steeped inside. Kyle followed her in with the bat ready. Skye stepped in after him and raised her gun as her eyes scanned the small store. Everything was coated in a layer of dust. Thy left footprints in the it as they walked. The cash register was to her left. She slipped over to the counter and peered over it. "Clear.." She said softly. Kyle whistled in response, acknowledging that he had heard. Skye then turned her attention to the aisles. There were only three. The shelves were long and filled with various snacks and such. On the wall next to CC were the soda fridges, the neon lights no longer buzzing and their contents now warm from the lack of refrigeration. She walked down the aisle and examined the shelves on either side of her. Chips and other foods of that like lined them. She reached the back and saw CC and Kyle had as well. There was a small bathroom in the back, but it was clear. "Looks like whoever owned this place packed up a long time ago." Kyle said. Skye was about to agree when she saw a door labeled 'Office'. "Maybe not..." She slowly walked over to the door and let her hand rest on the handle. She looked over to her friends. CC had her gun aimed steadily at the door and Kyle had his bat at the ready. He gave her a little nod. Skye drew a deep breath and yanked the door open.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**Sorry if this chapter and the last were a little slow. I'm just laying out the plot. Chapter Three will be a lot more** interesting!

Chapter Two: New Beginnings

Skye peered into the murky office, but it was too dark. The small window was covered with a sheet and only the slightest ray of light shinned through it. It was barely enough light for her to see the dust moving about. Suddenly, Skye found herself pinned to the wall and a gun stuck in her face. She gasped softly and felt her gun roughly knocked to the floor. "Who the fuck are you?!" A male voice screamed at her. "Drop the gun and let her go before I blow your brains _all_ over the fucking wall!" CC's voice boomed from behind the shadowed figure that blocked Skye's view. She felt her attacker stiffen as CC came into view. She had her gun to the back of his head. "Got another gun pointed right at your temple from over here, asshole." Kyle chimed in. Skye would have grinned at his bold bluff, but the gun being pressed firmly into her left temple stopped her. Slowly, the gun went away and the shadow stepped back. Skye scooped up her gun, and watched as he stepped out into the store. He looked around her age, probably seventeen. He was slightly taller than her and his blue eyes glared daggers at CC. He still had his gun in his hand. CC fixed him with one of her ice glares and kept her gun trained on him. "Why are you raiding my store?" The boy growled. "I don't see your fucking name on it, and you're not really in a position to ask questions." CC said simply, but Skye could hear the anger rising in her voice. She needed to defuse the situation before their trigger fingers got itchy. The boy was about to snap something back when Skye cut him off. "Hold on a second," she said as she stepped between them, "Let's all just relax and take a step back before this gets ugly alright?" "How can you say that?! He just pulled a fucking _gun_ on you Skye!" CC asked, clearly stunned. "He probably thought we were raiders. We would have thought the same if it had been us in his situation." Skye responded calmly. The guy had been watching them both carefully. He sighed and grumbled out "I'm sorry. Y'all know how it is. It's just instinct now." Skye nodded and CC holstered her gun. "So, what are we gonna do now?" Kyle asked from behind them. They all turned to face him and Skye couldn't help but smile. He had jumped up onto a shelf and sat eating away at a bag of chips. Skye grinned a little at him, and she could practically feel CC roll her eyes at him from behind her. "What do you mean Kyle?" CC asked, still watching the boy over Skye's shoulder. "I mean, how are we gonna go from here? We going to spilt up the food and go our separate ways, or is this dude gonna come with us?" CC immediately shook her head, her blonde curls bobbing. "No way. We're not taking anyone in." Skye looked from her friend to the stranger then softly said "He could be helpful CC..." CC was getting agitated again. "We don't know where he's been, who he's pissed off, hell, we don't even know his damn _name_!" She said with a frustrated sigh. "My name's Carl. Carl Grimes. I got separated from my group about two months ago. Found my way here 'bout, five days ago?" Skye looked over to him. He did look thin, but then again they all did. His clothes were ragged and dirty. His grey and black flannel shirt was torn on one sleeve, and his jeans were ripped up. The pack on his back was pretty full, indicating that he was traveling on foot and truly alone. CC grumbled something under her breath and pulled Skye and Kyle off to the side with her. "Look, I don't like this kid, but we can afford to spilt this food up…" CC mumbled quietly. Kyle shrugged and ate another chip "As long as this dude doesn't try to mess with you two, I don't give a damn. It's up to you and Skye, babe." Skye nodded some and looked to CC. She didn't seem too happy about the unspoken agreement they had come to in that glance, but she shrugged and walked over to Carl. He was leaning against the wall and had a brown sheriff's hat resting on his head. He shot them a glance and she noticed the badge was missing from the hat. Skye spoke up first. "If you wanna come with us, you're welcome to. We've got a car." Carl was silent for a few moments, and then he shrugged some. "Beats sitting around here waiting to get eaten I guess." Skye nodded to him some and then walked over to the counter at the front of the store. "I don't think money is gonna help us now." Carl called after her. "She's turning on the gas pump for the car, dipshit." CC grumbled as she and Kyle started loading the food into a box. Carl blinked some then grabbed an empty box and started doing the same. Skye smiled a little at her friend's remark and flicked the switch for the pump. She walked out to the car and flicked open the tank. She slid the nozzle in and hit the lock lever. Skye sighed some and watched the gallons number creep up. She flicked her pocket knife out and began picking at the dirt under her nails. Skye became lost in thought, and when Carl dropped the empty gas containers to the ground beside her, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Carl grinned and chuckled a bit as she glared at him. "Thought we could fill up these for extra. They only had two in the store." Skye nodded her thanks and began to fill up the containers. CC and Kyle walked out with the boxes of food as she finished with the last container. Kyle set the three food boxes in the trunk and put the gas containers in as well. CC spread out a map of Oklahoma on the hood of the car and scanned over it. Skye walked over and peered at it too. _Where can we go? Up to the northern part of the state maybe?_ Skye was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Kyle and Carl disagreeing on how to store the gas containers. "Dude, I tied them together and set them in the middle of the spare tire. They're not going to spill." Kyle said matter-of-factly. "If we tie em' to the back we don't have to worry about them spilling at all." Carl mumbled. "No, you're right, then we just have to worry about them fucking flying off. You've never seen how Skye turns this damn thing." Kyle remarked. "Yeah, but-" "The grown-ups are talking, kids. So shut the hell _up_." CC interrupted with a faked sweet smile. Skye laughed and both boys grumbled that the other didn't know shit. "Maybe we could see how bad Anadarko is?" CC wondered out loud as her eyes retuned to the map. Skye's blue eyes fell on the panhandle and it hit her. "Boise City." she said quickly. CC blinked some and her eyes skimmed the map. "What? Where's that even at?" she asked. "Exactly," Skye grinned some and pointed to the farthest edge of the map "It's a real small town up in the panhandle. It only has- _had _about a thousand people." CC thought it over for a moment as she studied the map. "It's perfect. If worst comes to worst, we can just head up to the Black Masa." The girls ran their plan by the guys and they all came to a quick agreement. They were headed to Boise City.


	3. Chapter 3: Long Roads

**Sorry this took so long to upload! Writer's block is a bitch. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I plan on posting another tomorrow, hopefully. Please review, it means a lot to get feedback! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Long Roads

The ride to the highway was a quite one. Skye, as usual, drove; Carl sat gloomily in the passenger's seat, while Kyle and CC shared the backseat. Skye focused on the road, wondering what Boise would bring. She glanced back at CC and smiled some. Her friend was studying the map while Kyle was asleep in her lap. He was stretched out across the back seat with his head on her thigh. For a moment; Skye considered slamming on the brakes with a devilish grin, but then decided against it due to the fact CC might rip the map accidently. She glanced at Carl for a second to find him asleep. His sheriff's hat was pulled down over his eyes and his head leaned against the car window. Skye returned her eyes to the road as they neared the highway. "Take I-40 and get off at Route 270 right?" she asked CC softly. CC studied the map a moment longer then nodded "Yup. That's the fastest way for us to get there." Skye nodded and looked with saddening eyes at what used to be their hometown. Mustang hadn't been great, but it was where she grew up. She drove through town quickly, zipping around abandoned cars and the few stray walkers in the streets. As Skye neared the turn on to the highway, she slowly brought the car to a stop. CC looked up and saw why she stopped. "Damn…" was all she could say. The road leading into Oklahoma City was completely empty. The road leading out was jammed up with dead, snow covered cars. It seemed to stretch out forever. Skye shook her head and slowly coaxed the old Ford onto the wrong side of the highway. As they drove out of the city, her eyes scanned the endless sea of vehicles_. You dumb bastards…I can't believe you all just sat here, waiting to die._ Skye sighed some and told herself she ought not speak ill of the dead. Everyone had panicked back in those first weeks. She glanced in the review and saw CC had fallen asleep too. _When do I get __my__ nap?_ She smiled just a little and drove on. After a few miles, she saw the cause of the backed up traffic. A semi-truck had flipped. Completely. It lay horizontally, blocking all three lanes. Damn the bad luck. Skye looked down and saw she was going 86. She grinned a little and pushed her Ford up to 95. Skye had often wished she could go this fast everywhere. But that was in the before times, when she had places to be and things to do. Now she had all the time in the world. Her only goals now were to stay alive and keep her friends alive. _What about Carl?... Do I watch out for him now too? Would he do the same for us, for me? _Skye shook her head, trying to clear it of all thought. Those are all she really had to occupy her mind now, and it was almost madding. She drove for hours before her eyes started to droop. God was she tired. The car had swayed lightly to the left, just barely, but it was enough to scare her fully awake. She had put on the cruise control hours ago, and they were going a steady 80. Skye sighed deeply, itching for a cigarette and a long nap. She jumped a little when she felt a hand tap her arm. She looked over and found Carl had woken up, his black hair messy under his hat. "You look really tired. I can drive if you need me to." He spoke softly so he wouldn't wake Kyle and CC. Skye wanted to say yes, but she shook her head. "No that's alright. I got it," then she added quickly "Thank you though." She really was tried, exhausted even, but she didn't know if she could trust this boy. She _couldn't_ trust this boy. He was here for the simple fact that they couldn't afford to share the food, and they weren't murders. Skye didn't notice Carl watching her while she battled her thoughts, and after a while, he said softly "I know you don't think so, but you can trust me." She blinked and looked at him for a moment. "Trusting people you meet these days, gets you killed." He leaned back in his seat, seeming to consider her words. "Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. All I know is that if you drive much longer, we're all gonna be dead when you wreck this car cause you fell asleep." Skye frowned some and Carl grinned a little. She rolled her eyes, slowly let the car come to a stop, and looked over at him. "Fine, you can drive. But if you fuck up my car, I'll fuck up your face." He smiled and held up his hands in a mock-surrender. Skye laughed softly and opened the door. She walked around the car and slid into the passenger seat. She watched as Carl readjusted the review and fixed the mirrors. He leaned the seat back just a tad and looked over at her with a small smile. Skye smiled back just a bit and felt her car ease slowly forward. Soon they were back going 80 again and she watched the Oklahoma plains fly by out the window. Skye soon found herself dozing off, relaxed into the warm felt of her Ford's grey interior. She heard Carl humming a song very softly to himself and she smiled softly. "Oh, make sure to get off on Route 270…" Skye heard him mummer a soft 'mm-hm' and her eyes finally drooped shut.

Skye woke to the familiar hum of her Ford's engine, her eyes fluttering open. She stretched out some and rubbed her eyes for a moment. "How'd you sleep?" Carl asked, looking over at her with a kind smile. "Really good actually…" Skye replied, realizing how much better she felt now. Her bones didn't ache as much from the cold and her eyes didn't feel so heavy anymore. "You look better, more rested" Carl said absent-mindedly, driving down the long road. "Wow, thanks for telling me I looked like shit before." Skye mumbled with a smile. His eyes widened some and he shook his head, turning to look at her. "No, that's not what I meant! You always looked real nice!" he stammered out. "Real nice, huh?" Skye said with a sly grin. "Yeah!" he blushed then, realizing what he had said. "Er, you know what I mean…" Skye laughed and Carl mumbled a quite curse. "So, how far down Route 270 are we?" she asked, still giggling some. Carl rolled his eyes and grumbled "Bout half way to Boise City by now, I'd say." Skye nodded, the last of her laughter gone. She glanced back at her friends, who still slept soundly. It had been a while since any of them had slept more than four hours out of the day. Skye looked to Carl after a while, wondering about how he'd ended up at that gas station. "How'd you get separated from your group?" Carl looked at her for a moment, then back to the road. "We were at a farm and a hoard came through… I got separated from the group trying to save a woman, but I couldn't. I tried to get to the car then, but there was way too many of, _them, _between me and my group. I took off into the woods, and ran like hell." His eyes seemed distant. "It was a nice farm. Safe. _Seemed_ safe anyway. Guy named Hershel owned it." Skye listened carefully, and then asked "How'd you all find the farm?" Carl grinned then; his hand that had been resting on the side of the door moving to touch his right side. "I got shot." He said it so simply. Skye shook her head and laughed some. "Whatever." Carl shrugged and rose up his shirt. Right there, on the right side of his rib cage, was a small gunshot scar. She looked at it for a moment. "How'd that happen?" she asked, truly interested now. "I'd like to tell you it was in a shootout or something, but it was just a huntin' accident." Carl said with short laugh, the kind of laugh you have when looking back on a not-so-fond memory, and pushed up his hat some. "Okay, one last question." Skye said with a smile. He laughed and nodded. "Go on." "What's with the hat?" He paused then, his smile fading. _God damn it…_Skye wished she'd never asked now. "It's my dad's. Well, it _was _his hat. Hell, I don't know if he's even still alive anymore…" Carl spoke it quietly, his eyes distant again. Skye looked down and her shoulders slumped some. "I saw my mom get bitten. She was protecting my little sisters, they were only two. I tried to save her, but I was too late... My step-dad grabbed them up and _ran_. Got in his truck and bailed." Skye didn't know how venomous her words sounded when she spoke of him. "Guess he figured her for dead, and wasn't gonna bother saving the kid that wasn't his. So, he took the two that _were_ his and just took off. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and killed the walker that bit her and just sat there with her. I held her hand, told her I loved her… Just sat there and held her. Then, she just slipped away…" Skye didn't know when Carl had taken her hand, but she didn't pull away from it. She didn't know when the silent tears had started flowing down her cheeks either, but she let them come. The tears stopped very soon. Skye had never been one to cry, and when she did, she never made a sound and the water-works shut off quick. "How'd you meet up with those two?" Carl asked after a while. Skye's lips twitched into a smile. "We've all been friends a long time. Way before, _this_." He nodded and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but closed it when he heard stirring from the backseat. Kyle sat up carefully so he wouldn't wake CC. Skye realized she was still holding Carl's hand, dropped it quickly, and assumed Kyle hadn't seen it. She didn't see her friend's wicked grin. "I see a town up ahead." Kyle said and grinned excitedly, his hair messy from sleep. Skye saw it too. Carl sped the car up some. As the Ford neared the town, they saw a sign that read; _Boise City; Population: 1,266. _


	4. Chapter 4: New Toys in a New Town

**So sorry this took so long! School and work are keeping me busy. Anyway, please enjoy and expect a new chapter every 2-3 days!**

* * *

Chapter Four: New Toys in a New Town

Boise City, wasn't a city at all. It was hardly a town, for that fact. Skye's high school had more students than this town had people. Carl eased the car through the town slowly. Everything was covered a light layer of snow, but they could still see how down-trodden most of the houses were. Skye shook her head some and let her eyes roam the streets. The town was incredibly small. The tiny high school could have passed for a post office. CC had woken up as they passed an abandoned garage that had collapsed in. "Wow, this place is right outta _Home and Gardens, _isn't it?" CC mused. Skye smiled and Carl chuckled softly. Carl brought the Ford to a sudden stop and they all looked ahead. A small group of walkers were eating away at something, staining the snow crimson with blood. Skye felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't tell if the bloody heap the dead were attacking was a small human or a large dog. "Go around it…" Skye heard herself say. Carl steered the car past the group of walkers and continued slowly through the town. A few raised their heads and growled at the vehicle, but none of them seemed willing to leave their meal to chase it down. Skye closed her eyes briefly, feeling her heart clench. There had been a tiny shoe resting in the bloodied snow. Carl swung the Ford onto Main Street, and Skye saw the now ramshackle store-fronts. She read the names of them as they passed: _Pam's Diner, The Rust-Bucket_ (which appeared to be an auto shop)_, Silver Fox Bar, and Jim's Hardware_. "Stop," Skye blurted quickly "We could use some stuff that's in there." Carl brought the car to a stop in front of the store and they all got out. He tossed Skye the key which she pocketed as she drew her pistol. CC peered through the dirty shop window, surveying the store. Kyle and Carl set off to check the alley behind the store. Skye looked down the streets which were, as far as she could tell, clear. "Skye, come look at this." CC called. Skye walked over and peered in. There were three walkers mindlessly wondering the store. Her eyes fell onto a section of the back wall and she felt herself grin. Axes lined the tiny section, as well as a few chainsaws, but those needed gas and were far too noisy. Kyle returned with Carl, a cigarette dangling from his lips. "How many we got?" he asked, a cloud of smoke accompanying his words. "Three far as we can tell." Skye answered, itching for a smoke herself. "What we waitin' on then?" Kyle drawled out, rocking on his heels. "Front door's locked." Carl announced, hand resting on the handle of a hunting knife attached to his belt. CC turned on her heels and strode to the back alley way. Skye sighed some and followed after her, drawing the combat knife from its sheath on her thigh. CC looked back at their group and nodded, giving the door a swift kick. It swung open reluctantly and banged against the wall. Kyle went in ahead of them, and Skye made to follow, but Carl caught her arm gently. Before she could even look back at him, he had walked into the store ahead of her. Skye smirk slightly. _Who said chivalry was dead? _It was almost comical to her; instead of holding doors, boys now went in first to protect their ladies from the undead. She walked in with CC, dull light streaming in through the filthy shop window. To her left, she heard a snarl followed by a sickening crack. Kyle's chirpy whistle reached her ears, alerting them that he was fine. Skye swung herself around the corner and walked slowly down the aisle that lead to her axes. She gripped the combat knife steadily in her hand, her eyes expertly scanning each row of shelves she pasted. As Skye neared the next shelf, a growling corpse lunged for her. She side-stepped quickly to her left, letting the walker fall the ground. As it began to push itself up, Skye sank her knife into the back of its skull with fleshy _smack_. She jerked her knife upwards, a layer of murky red coating the blade. Blood pooled from its head onto the dusty tiled floor. Skye wiped the blade clean on the back of the corpse's shirt and chimed a perky whistle. Kyle and CC appeared side-by-side and they flashed her a grin. Carl looked stunned. He had been running to help her, but she proved she clearly didn't need it. Skye gave him an innocent smile and took an axe off the wall. It was a decent size, a bit longer than her arm. Kyle dropped his bat to the floor with a clang and scooped one up with a grin. "I'll pack em' up if y'all wanna check the rest of the store." Kyle declared as he gave his ax a test swing. Skye stared over to the register while CC scanned the aisles. "No gas to pump this time, so whatca lookin' for?" Carl asked with a smirk. Skye climbed over the counter and let her hand feel along the self underneath it. She grinned victoriously as she held up .44 magnum; the same kind of gun that hung off her slender hip. "This." She answered with a laugh. "Kyle! I found ya a gun, same as mine!" Skye called. "Awesome! Bout done getting the tools loaded up." He called back. Apparently CC had found more useful things. Skye found a half empty ammo box and tucked in under her arm. She flicked the chamber open and smiled, finding the gun fully loaded. Carl kicked open the front door and held it for them. Kyle tossed the axes in the trunk along with the hammers and toolbox CC found. The tool box was filled with tools to help repair the car should anything go wrong with it. Skye saw a group of corpses headed their way. "We should go." she urged. Heads turned and agreements were murmured. The survivors climbed in and the Ford roared to life, speeding away from Main Street. Skye was about to loop back around to the high school when she saw a path. It was small and hidden; it looked as if it lead out of town. Skye made a hard left and Carl grabbed onto the oh-shit handle for dear life. CC and Kyle merely laughed, used to her crazy turns. "I told you she turned like a psycho Carl." Kyle chuckled from the back. "Well God damn, you didn't tell me it was _that_ bad!" he shot back. Skye rolled her eyes with a smile and grumbled "Don't be a little bitch." CC erupted in laughter and Carl growled something under his breath. Skye laughed and grinned over at him. He gave her a smile back, proving he wasn't really mad. The tiny dirt path lead to a small trailer about twenty minutes away from town, forty if you walked. The trailer was surrounded by a bobbed wire fence with a makeshift gate on it. Skye pulled up to it and glanced back at her friends. "Seems like a smarter idea than those houses." Carl said. "And we can make runs into town when we need stuff." Kyle added. Her eyes moved to CC. "Sounds good to me." she approved. Kyle climbed out and yanked the gate open. Skye coasted the car inside the fence and he pulled the gate closed before crawling back in the car. She parked it on the grass in front of the door and the all got out. Carl and herself drew their knives, as Kyle got CC and himself axes. Kyle opened up the door and stepped in. Skye followed close behind. She glanced around and saw the living room and connected kitchen were clear. There was a tiny hallway leading out of the living room and Kyle started down it. She placed a hand on his shoulder, letting him know she was behind him. There were three closed doors. Kyle stopped in front of the first and Skye headed to the second. She saw Carl walk past her toward third as she pulled the door open. She stepped in, her knife at the ready. It was a small, empty bathroom. She gave a sigh of relief and whistled her chirpy tune. Kyle whistled back, signaling that his room was clear too. Carl called out 'clear!' and walked over to them. "So two bedrooms and a bathroom?" Kyle wondered. "Seems that way." CC answered from the kitchen, looking through it for supplies. "This place is perfect." Skye said with a smile, glad she had been right about coming to Boise City. "Perfect for now." Carl murmured as he headed out to the car to get his things. His words echoed in Skye's ears and she frowned some. _For now._


	5. Chapter 5: Same Shit, Diffrent Day

Chapter Five: Same Shit, Different Day

Skye sat on the wooden steps that lead to their run down trailer with a cigarette between her lips. Her blue eyes scanned the dead landscape with little interest. She shivered in the winter air and took a deep drag. The screen door opened and banged shut as Carl plopped down beside her. "Hey." He said with a pleasant smile. "Hey yourself." Skye responded with a smile, a trail of smoke following her words. She offered him a cigarette which he politely declined. After a minute, Carl popped open a beer. "Want one?" he offered "They're warm, but with this weather, it doesn't taste so bad." Skye eyed it, then shrugged and popped the top. She took a big gulp and grimaced some. Warm beer tasted more like piss than cold beer. Carl had been right though. The alcohol warmed her and she took another sip, her taste buds warming up to the familiar bitter taste once again. Skye smiled for a moment, wondering what her mother would think of her daughter with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She figured her mom wouldn't be too happy and found herself laughing softly. Suddenly, Skye felt an over-whelming need to cry and she pushed those thoughts far away. "What's so funny?" Carl asked, glancing over at her with a little smile. "Nothing." she answered, returning the smile as she flicked her cigarette butt into the snow. Carl took another sip of his beer and leaned back, stargazing. Skye looked down at him for a moment, and then did the same. She lay beside him, looking at the endless sea of stars and loosing herself, once again, to thought. It was _so_ quite now. She almost longed to hear the distant roar of a semi or see a jumbo-jet sail across the sea of stars. However, she saw nothing but the undisturbed stars and only heard the sound of Carl's steady breathing. "Kinda unsettling, huh?" The sudden sound of Carl's voice made her jump so badly that she would have fallen off the steps if he hadn't caught her. "Shit! I didn't mean to scare ya! Skye, I'm really sorry…" he apologized, his left hand holding her back, the other resting on her right arm. "It's fine." she laughed with a smile. Skye saw the worry on his face and smirked a little. "Carl, I'm fine. Really." she assured him. His face relaxed and he smiled back. "Good, cause I bet you'd 'a beat my ass if I made you fall." he joked. Skye laughed and nodded. "Probably woulda!" The door opened and they both saw CC standing there. "Oh, my bad. Didn't know I was interrupting." Skye was instantly aware how close she was to Carl, and how this must look. "What? Wait, no! It's not like- _we're_ not like that! I almost fell, and he caught me. That's all!" she babbled as CC's grin grew. "Sure, I _totally _believe you Skye!" she teased. "No, CC, it's really not-" Carl began. "Whatever you _saaaaaaaay_!" CC sang as she went back into the trailer, the screen door banging closed behind her. "God damn her…" Skye grumbled as she hid her red face in her hands. Carl laughed some and helped her stand. "Coulda been worse." he offered. She scoffed "How?" Carl smirked and shrugged "Well, I could missed when I reached for ya and fell on top of ya." Skye cracked up at the thought and nodded. "I suppose it coulda been worse then." she affirmed. "You go on to bed. I'll kept watch tonight." he said. "You sure?" she asked with a small frown. "Yes," Carl insisted with a smile as he climbed onto the roof "Get some sleep for me." Skye rolled her eyes with a smile and opened the door, wishing him a goodnight as she went it. CC and Kyle had taken the back bedroom. She stepped into the first one closest to the living room and nearly collapsed onto the bed. It had been so long since she had a real bed to sleep in. Skye fell asleep instantly, and for once, nightmares did not haunt her dreams.

Skye woke as the sun shinned through the thin curtains into her eyes with a groan. She rolled herself onto her feet and rubbed her eyes. She pulled a fresh grey v-neck on and slid her hoodie on over it. Skye walked out into the living room to find Carl asleep on the couch and CC getting herself a water bottle from the kitchen. "Where's Kyle?" she asked with a yawn, pulling her beanie onto her head. "Fixin' a hole out in the fence." CC answered, tossing her a bag of bacon flavored beef jerky. Skye caught it and fell into the dusty recliner opposite the couch where Carl slept. She looked, _really_ _looked_, around the trailer for the first time, noticing its state of ware and tear. She took in its paint-peeling walls and the carpet beneath her feet, noting the few stains on it. Somehow, the clear signs of age and use in this old trailer made her feel better than she would have in a brand new one. _It shows that there was life here once. _She was glad they found it cleaned out and abandoned, rather than with blood and walking corpses in it. She tore open the package and ate a piece of jerky, wishing they had real bacon. It was cold in the trailer, and Carl was shivering even in his thick jacket. Skye went into her room d pulled the comforter off the bed. She draped it over him and then returned to her breakfast. Skye heard CC snicker and shot her a glare. CC smiled innocently in response. "It's not like that," she justified "He was shivering." "Whatever you say Skye." CC laughed and took a sip of her water. Skye rolled her eyes and slid on her combat boots, zipping and lacing them tightly. "Gonna go help Kyle with the fence." she mumbled and headed to the door. CC nodded and leaned over the map she had spread out over the kitchen counter. Skye walked into the chilling December air and looked around. She saw him mending the bobbed wire on the far west side of the plot. She walked over, the frozen earth crunching under her boots. Kyle looked up and gave her a smile, his lip ring perking with it. "Mornin'." He chirped and continued mending the fence. "Morin'," she returned "Need any help?" He nodded "Actually, yeah. Could you hold this while I hammer in these nails?" Skye grabbed the old board, carefully minding the sharp bobbed wire. Kyle hammered a newer, stronger board into the older one then stabbed it into the frozen earth. As he hammered then fence post securely into the ground he asked "Sleep well?" She nodded and let her grey-blue eyes roam the snow covered forest that surrounded them. "You?" Kyle gave a grunted 'yeah' as he leaned onto the newly mended post, making sure it would hold weight. He stepped back and eyed his work with a satisfied smile. "We should reinforce the entire fence." Skye said, examining the rest of the fence. Kyle examined it too and nodded. "There's a wood pile behind the trailer. Most of it's rotted, but there's a few good pieces left." He said. She headed back toward the trailer, hearing Kyle follow. They sifted through the pile, finding only eighteen or twenty good pieces. "We'll need more sooner or later." Kyle noted. "We'll have to make a run into town here in a few days so it'll work out." They worked on the fence until the sun faded behind the trees and the sky began its transformation into night. CC sat watch from the roof in a plastic lawn chair she had found and raised her hand to them. Skye raised her hand in return with a smile and Kyle ran ahead to greet her. He let his ax lean onto the trailer wall and called out for her to jump. CC rolled her eyes and climbed down, allowing him to lower her to the ground. "-coulda caught ya…" Kyle was saying as she approached. She went into the trailer, allowing the couple to be alone. Skye went to the box of food they had brought in and rummaged through it. She found a can of black-eyed peas and cut the top off with her knife. Carl was lying on the couch with one leg hanging off. "Finally decided to wake up huh?" she teased and ate a spoonful of peas as she sat in the recliner. Carl smiled, munching on a honey bun. "Yes, I know how you must have missed my company terribly today." He said with mocked formality. Skye laughed and ate another spoonful of peas. A few moments later, they were joined by Kyle and CC. The group of survivors enjoyed their dinners; talking, joking, and laughing well into the night. CC and Kyle said goodnight and retired to their room. "Goodnight." Skye smiled to Carl and went to her room as he walked outside to stand watch.

This was the routine for the next few days; Kyle and Skye mending the fence with CC on watch while Carl slept during the day. They enjoyed dinner together and Carl would stand watch alone during the night. Skye watched as Kyle hammered the last good piece of wood into the fence and smiled. "Finally done with that," Kyle said as he stood, popping his back, "I was getting tired of doing the same crap all day, every day." "Same shit, different day…" Skye mumbled absent-mindedly and eyed the last section of the fence they had to reinforce. "Wanna make the run into town today?" he asked as he lit a cigarette. It was still fairly early in the morning, and they couldn't finish the fence without making the run. Skye nodded and snatched it from his lips, taking a drag with a grin. "Hey! You have your own!" Kyle protested. She laughed and handed it back to him. Skye lit her own as they walked to her car. It was parked perfectly lined up with gate, ready for a quick exit. Skye popped the trunk and eyed its contents as she took another drag. There was one box of food and car supplies in the trunk. They had gone through one box of food already and the other was almost empty in the trailer. "I want to save this box for the road, incase we're forced outta here in a hurry." she thought out load. Kyle nodded and went into the trailer to grab his ax. Skye looked up to CC and told her they were headed into town for a run. "Hurry back." CC responded, her watchful eyes scanning the landscape. Skye slid into her Ford and it roared to life, exhaust visible in the frozen air. Kyle returned with his ax and two empty backpacks. They both always had their guns on their belts. Skye coaxed the car toward the gate and Kyle wrenched it open. She watched as he closed the gate in the review, then he disappeared from her view and the passenger door slammed closed a second later. The old Ford began its return into town with the sun gleaming on the snow.

* * *

**I was thinking of trying different POV's for later chapters. I'd like to know your thoughts and what character you would want it to be! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mistakes

Chapter Six: Mistakes

Kyle had the radio turned all the way up and his window down. He grinned at her, blowing smoke out into the cold air. Skye smiled back and took a long drag of her own cigarette. She shook her head, still smiling, knowing damn well the walkers could hear the radio through the trees, and were probably following the sound. It didn't matter; in fact it was probably a good thing, since they were leading the dead _away _from their camp. Skye watched the snowy path with hawk-like focus and sang along with Track 4 on her CD. _If you don't wake up screaming, then you won't wake up at all! _She cut a sudden hard left, following along with the unpredictable path, and her eyes narrowed. _Rest your eyes; we'll be waiting, always waiting…_Skye changed the song sharply, causing Kyle to give her a confused stare. "Sorry…" she apologized, feeling stupid about it now "Makes me think of, those things. Ya know what I mean?" Kyle took a long, last drag, flicked the butt out the window, and nodded. "Think I do. That's what those fuckers do. Just wait around for a meal to stumble their way." Skye nodded, smiling some at her friend's sudden change. Kyle had always been that way since she'd known him. He'd be goofing around, then a sudden comment from CC or (on a rare occasion) herself would sober him up, and make him realize he needed to focus, to think. It was always more CC who did that. He'd be doing something dumb or reckless, and she'd snap at him. Skye used to think, in the beginning, of her friend as a kicked puppy, always returning to his kicker; but she soon realized Kyle _needed_ the occasional kicking. On his part, Kyle would remind CC to smile, to laugh, to bend a little before she snapped in two. They needed each other. That's not to say that they didn't fight, however. CC would be in a rare bad mood where trying to lessen it would only make it worse, or Kyle wouldn't want a kicking at a certain time. That's where Skye came in; the unappointed peace-maker. She found it funny that she was an important part of their relationship as well; a part that helped it work. Skye smiled thoughtfully, as she often did when she thought of her friend's relationship. Kyle grew antsy as they drew near the small town and Skye smirked. "Down boy." she teased. He rolled his eyes with a smile. "Just happy to be doing something 'sides fixin' a fence, that's all." She stopped the car at the end of the path. "Where should we try first?" Skye asked, killing the radio and rolling up the window. Kyle looked around, then grinned. "How 'bout the bar?" She glanced over and saw _'The Silver Fox Bar' _written on a decaying neon sign. Skye thought it over. _Bars have guns in them most of the time…and they sometimes serve food. _"Sure, we'll check the bar." Skye agreed and swung the car around the corner and parked in front of it. Kyle and Skye got out and he tried the door. "Locked." he grumbled. "Of course…" Skye said, and then kicked the door so hard that the glass on it shattered. "Damn girl, remind me not to piss you off." Kyle said with a laugh. Skye smiled and drew her combat knife. He knew her legs were strong. They had ran cross-country together. Kyle went in first and whistled for her to follow. She stepped in and let her eyes roam the store. The sunshine lit up the dusty liquor bottles behind the bar. The main room was empty. Kyle jumped up onto the bar top and peered over it. "Clear." he announced as he hopped to the floor. He leaned on the counter with a grin and boasted "Welcome to The Silver Fox ma'am! What can I get you?" Skye laughed and pointed to the store room behind the bar. "How about you check that for me?" Kyle started toward the door and nudged his invisible fellow bartender "Yeah, buddy, you're right! She is a stick in the mud!" Skye rolled her eyes and walked around the empty bar toward the semi-hidden door that read 'DARNELL'S OFFICE: ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK.' She drew a breath and yanked the door open. The smell assaulted her immediately. Skye reeled back and stumbled to the wall, leaning into it heavily. She dry-heaved several times, thanking whatever cosmic force that had influenced her not to eat breakfast that morning. "Skye?" she heard Kyle's worried voice coming toward her. She sucked in a breath and called weakly "I'm good. Don't come back here Kyle." He came anyway and put an arm around her, helping her stand and walk away from the door. "What was it?" he asked, looking very worried still. "Nothing… Stay here. I'll be right back." she ordered and pulled her shirt and hoodie over her nose, ignoring his protests. Skye held her breath as she stepped into the dark office. She fished her lighter out of her pocket and snapped it on, knife clenched tightly in the other hand. She kept her eyes trained on the gun in the corpse's hand. She slid the knife into its sheath on her thigh and reached for the gun. It hung limply at the dead man's side, hanging on by the trigger finger. As her hand touched the cold metal, she forced her eyes to his face, what was left of it anyway. Dried, old blood covered the body and splashed the drywall behind it like splatter-paint. Skye snatched the gun and drew back like a bolt of lightning, watching as the hand swung slowly from left to right. _He's dead. _Really _dead… _She tucked the gun into the waist band of her jeans then pushed the office chair toward the far wall away from the desk, and away from her. She pulled the all draws open, dropping two boxes of ammo into her empty backpack. She hurried out of the office, practically falling into Kyle, and gulping in the fresh air. "That bad, huh?" he worried. "Let's just go…"Skye croaked out. They walked back to the side walk and were discussing where to go next when a scream rang out. Skye drew her gun and her eyes darted around the street. She crouched beside her car, pulling Kyle down with her. He watched the left side as she watched the right. Skye nudged him and the saw a figure running toward them down Main Street. There was large group of dead dragging along behind the poor bastard. As the figure drew closer, Skye could tell it was a guy. Skye opened her mouth to say something to Kyle when his frantic eyes fell on them. "H-Hey!" he screamed, beginning to run faster. "Fuck!" she hissed and began to move toward the driver's side, still crouching. "NO! Please, for the love of God, please help!" the man cried. Suddenly, he lost his footing on the icy snow and fell. Skye could hear the snap of his ankle from half away down the street, and over the moans of the dead. Kyle's ocean blue eyes widened and he looked over to her. "We have to help him Skye." he urged. She knew he was right too. "Fuck…" she said again. The duo ran towards him quickly with the dead approaching at their slow, but never tiring pace. Skye scooped him up with Kyle, his arms draping over their shoulders. They ran and he hobbled along as quickly as he could on one leg. "Thank you," he sputtered as they ran toward the safety of the Ford "Thank you so much!" "Shut your mouth and fucking _move_!" Skye snapped and ran harder, the extra weight tiring her. They all but threw him into the back and Skye had the car started in seconds. She hit the gas and peeled out so fast she could smell the burning rubber. "Cover his eyes." she ordered. "What?" Kyle asked, puzzled. "Just do it, please…" Skye pleaded. Kyle nodded and reached back, handing the guy the bandana he kept around his wrist. "Nah, come on now don't make me do this. I won't tell no one where y'all-" Skye broke in "Put the fucking thing over your eyes or I'm throwing you out of my car! And if you think I'm gonna stop to do it, you're _dreaming_." He shut up and instantly did as she said. She knew damn well how crazy she sounded, and didn't care one bit. Kyle lit a cigarette and looked out the window. Skye stared at the road ahead, the unspoken understanding clear between them. CC was going to be pissed.

Skye leaded against her car, watching the sun set as CC roared at Kyle. "What did we all agree on after we found Carl?!" CC hissed. Kyle said nothing. "I'm pretty damn sure it was that we were _NOT_ taking anyone else in!" she ranted. "This fuck doesn't have anything on him either! Not a weapon, no supplies, not a damn thing!" she continued. "Oh, and the best fucking part is the run was _wasted!_" "You bring back some ammo, a gun, and an asshole with a broken ankle! Why did you bring him here? Why, Kyle? Answer me!" "_Enough!" _Skye roared. "What happened, happened. There's no going back, no changing it. It's done." CC stared at her, clearly stained. She was already stressed before this. Skye could see it on her face. "We need to decide what to do now." she said in a calmer tone. "Well, what's the plan then Skye?" CC snapped back. "Take him back tomorrow." She said flatly. Kyle nodded and CC seemed satisfied. "Just gonna leave him for dead?" Carl wondered. "Nope. We _saved _him from the dead today. He already owes us for that already, and has nothing to offer us. He can't even pull his weight around here with that ankle." Carl was satisfied by her logic but the nameless boy wasn't. "H-hey no, wait a second! I've got supplies in our hide out back in town! I can show you all tomorrow, and-" "_Our?_" CC questioned. "Who else are you with?" Kyle asked, gravely serious. The boy gulped and looked at the four unsympathetic faces around him. "My brother, Josh, and me… I'm Joel by the way." No one gave a damn. Carl scooped him up and led him in the trailer. Kyle followed in after, the screen door banging closed. CC started in but Skye caught her arm. "Hey… Go easy on Kyle. I helped as much as he did. It's my mess. I'll clean it up." CC smiled just a little. She gave Skye a hug and sighed "It's Kyles's mess too, which makes it my mess." With that, CC went inside. Skye climbed up onto the trailer's roof and sighed deeply. She lit a cigarette and watched as the moon rose in the sky.


	7. Chapter 7: Deals and Deeds

Chapter Seven: Deals and Deeds

The next morning went by in a chilling silence. CC and Kyle loaded up the supplies and blankets into the car for the trip back into town; in case someone found their home or the dead overtook it. Carl had wrapped Joel's ankle and blind-folded him without a word then sat him in the back seat, right in the middle. Skye hadn't slept a wink that night, nor had she gone inside all that morning. She had sat on the roof, keeping watch during the night; and watching the events of the morning go by like an old, silent picture show. She hoped down when her group appeared ready to leave. She landed with her usual cat-like grace, but grimaced some. Her bones were stiff and ached from being in the cold night air. Carl closed the door to the car, and walked over to the porch steps where the group waited. Carl broke the long silence "How do we handle this?" It was Skye's turn to chime in "If his people don't get violent, we tell them the events of yesterday, and ask that they give us some supplies for bring him back, safe and sound." "And if they get violent?" Kyle asked; his voice oddly serious and his eyes locked on the car, watching for movement. "We get violent back," CC said simply "And we have a hostage." Skye nodded, somewhat reluctantly. She didn't want to stoop to this level. She had strived to keep herself, and her friends, above this level of need for a long time. They had crossed paths with a group once before, shortly after the beginning of the end, and they had simply gone around each other without conflict; but that had been _so_ long ago, hell it seemed like a _lifetime_ ago. "Supplies first, then they get their boy back…" Skye reluctantly agreed.

The ride back to Boise City had been long and very quiet. As Skye pulled the Ford onto Main Street, well away from the path that lead to their home, Kyle removed the blind-fold. "Directions." CC ordered flatly. Joel gulped, unknowingly moved more toward Kyle, and quietly mumbled Skye directions every now and then. After what seemed like an eternity of turns and cuts through ally-ways, the survivors reached a large metal garage. It looked like a small aircraft hangar, maybe for a crop dusting plane. Skye stopped ten feet from the door. Kyle got out and pulled Joel out with him, hand resting on his gun. Kyle stood shielded by the open car door and Joel's body. CC got out and chunked a large piece of loose cement at the door. It stuck the metal door with a loud _thunk _and then they waited. Skye had the gear shift in reverse, ready for her friend to dive in and make a quick peel out. Carl had his gun drawn, holding it out of view under the dash. Slowly, the door opened and a boy who looked like an older Joel stepped out, his hands raised up. "See my baby brother went and got himself in some shit." The boy said. He looked twenty-something, where Joel was fifteen or fourteen. He was taller than his younger counterpart, his hair shaggier, and had a slight scruff. "We saved his ass from a hoard of walkers yesterday, kept him from freezing to death last night, and brought him back in one piece." CC informed the older boy in a chillingly calm tone. The older Joel walked closer his hands slightly raised in the air. "That all true, Joel?" he asked, his murky brown eyes looking at his brother's. Joel cast his matching eyes to the ground and mumbled "Yeah, Josh… Wouldn't be here if it weren't" "We want supplies for wasting our time and resources." CC said in that same cold tone. "Course, course," the boy, Josh, agreed "How bout I make y'all another offer. Sweeten the deal a bit." "No offers, no deals. Told you what we wanted. Get it or don't. It'd be in your little brother's best interest to do as the lady says, though." Kyle growled. "Here's the thing…" Josh explained "Joel wouldn't have been out on them streets if we had enough supplies to be passin' some out." Kyle opened his mouth but Josh broke in "But," he grinned some "We do have some high powered rifles, enough to share." "Gotta seem the merchandise before we buy." Carl said in his southern drawl as he stepped from the car. Even though Josh was clearly older, Carl stood eye to eye with him. "Sure thing, sheriff," Josh said, mimicking his accent "All y'all can come in, even the pretty little thing behind the wheel." He boasted with a wink in her direction, his accent returning to his own. Skye's nose wrinkled; the difference in their accents clear even though they were both of the southern verity. Carl's accent was that of the southern cowboys'; strong, clear and respectful. Josh's was the uneducated, white-trash rednecks', sloppy, hard to understand and unpleasant to the ear. Skye didn't notice as she stepped from the car, but Carl's grip tighten on his revolver. They all followed him into the barn, guns drawn. The garage was large and the lighting was dull. Piles of used car parts littered it's corners and old shelves. The floor was stained black in several places from age-old oil stains. A ramshackle camp was set up in a corner, partly hidden with piles of used tire. The smell of gasoline and oil seemed to permanently perfume the air. Again, Skye's nose wrinkled. "…kinda a dump, but it's our dump." Josh had been rambling and she had tuned out. She had taken an immediate dislike to this boy. "The rifles." CC snapped. "Yeah, yeah, take it easy ice queen." Josh yawned, walking as if he was taking a stroll. "Watch it." Kyle's voice had taken on a deadly tone Skye had never heard before. It startled her some, and she hoped it scarred Josh silly. "Here they are." Josh beamed, standing at a table with three, very nice hunting rifles placed on it. "Highest power you can get without breakin' the law," he bragged "But that's not saying we didn't tweak em' a little." The scopes were defiantly not run of the mill, and the several boxes of ammo weren't either. Carl picked up a loose one and eyes it. "All these hollow-point rounds?" he wondered. "Naw, it's 'bout half'n'half." Josh mused. "We'll take them and you can have your kid brother back." CC said. "Woah, slow it down there lady. These here guns are worth more than that boy." Josh informed her. Skye watched Joel, expecting to see hurt, but he seemed indifferent. "Well, I say we get at least two." CC shot back, eerily calm. "How 'bout this," Josh bargained "We give you two rifles and half the ammo, if you take us back to your camp." CC simply turned on her heels and began to walk away. "Wait, wait, wait," Josh pleaded "All three rifles and _all _the ammo. We'd just be sharin' a camp, that's all. We'll do our thing, y'all do yours." "You've got this tank metal box; why would you want to leave it?" CC questioned, raising an eyebrow. "It's a good fort sure, but if it gets surrounded, we don't have anywhere to go." he said. "I'll have to run it by my friend's." she said simply and walked away out of earshot. Skye and Carl followed, but Kyle stood where the brothers were standing; watching them watch him. "Kyle?" CC called. "You know I do what you do, babe." he called back. CC spoke quickly and quietly. "We need these rifles. And if they come to the camp, they'll stay outside. Any walkers get in, they're our cover bait." Carl nodded, but eyed Josh from across the room. "Don't like that older one, but if they stay outside and away from us, I really can't see any harm in live bait." Skye didn't like him either, and she didn't want these people near hers. But they didn't have enough ammo for their handguns should a hoard wander through. They had _cases _full of rifle rounds. Skye looked to CC, her answer in her eyes, and her friend nodded back. "We all agree then."

The ride back to the trailer was even longer and more uncomfortable then the first had been. Skye drove, CC sat in Kyle's lap in the passenger seat, and Carl and the brothers rode in the backseat. They had loaded the rifles and ammo in the trunk; and the brothers sat with their possessions in their laps, shoved into backpacks. As far as Josh and Joel knew, they thought they were sleeping in the trailer. Skye wonder vaguely if the brothers would be angry about their actual living arrangements. She in truth didn't care. She hoped they would freeze or fall ill. It was a bad thing to hope for, but she didn't like these brothers. She especially didn't like that they would be sharing close space with her people. The Ford pulled up to the gate, and Carl opened it. Josh grinned. "This place is great! Good vantage point, you can see the entire field from that trailer." he cooed. "You'll be sleeping outside." CC corrected him. "Naw, that ain't what we agreed to. When the weather perks up, we'll do just that. Till then, we're sleeping in that trailer." he shot back. "Otherwise," Josh went on "We'll take our guns and be on our way." CC frowned deeply. Skye could see she was struggling to keep her cool. "You'll sleep in the kitchen. You're not allowed to go anywhere past there; it's outside or in the kitchen." CC hissed out through clenched teeth. Josh thanked her with a too-wide smile and stepped out of the car with his things, Joel following. The brothers went into the trailer, leaving her group outside. Kyle kissed CC quickly and murmured some words in her ear with a smile. Skye smiled as she got out of the car, seeing CC's shoulders relax some. It was nearly dark now, and Skye sighed. It had been a very long day and the lack of sleep was hitting her hard. She leaned on her Ford, touching it's hood lovingly. She smiled softly, admiring the little dents in the white paint. Her grandfather had given her this car on her sixteenth birthday. He had taught her to drive in this car when she was thirteen. To say it meant something to her was an understatement. A few moments after Kyle and Carl had brought the rifles inside; Kyle came back out with a pile of dry firewood and began clearing away snow. "What're you doing?" she asked. "Clearing a spot for a fire." He answered with a smile. He cleared a patch of grass, tossed the dry old wood onto it, and drowned it in lighter fluid. He pulled over some flat tires they had found by the wood pile and lit it when CC came out with canned peas for them all. They cut the tops off and all sat around the now blazing fire and enjoyed each other's company, the brothers confined to the kitchen. Carl smiled some and went inside for a moment after finishing his meal. He returned with a guitar. "Where'd you find that?" Kyle asked with a grin. "Behind the couch the other night." Carl replied with a smile. "Well play us something then!" Skye said with a smile. Carl strummed a couple chords, thinking for a song, and smiled. "I think this one fits, considering the weather…" Then he sang in his strong, southern accent:

_ "At a truck stop diner just outside of Lincoln,_

_ The night is black as the coffee he was drinkin',_

_ And in the waitress' eyes he sees the same ol' light a-shinin',_

_ He thinks of Colorado and the girl he left behind him…_

_He said I wanna see you again_

_ But I'm stuck in colder weather_

_ Maybe tomorrow will be better_

_ Can I call you then?_

_ She said you're ramblin' man_

_ You ain't ever gonna change_

_ You got a gypsy soul to blame_

_ And you were born for leavin' _

_ Well, it's a winding road_

_ When you're in the lost and found_

_ You're a lover – I'm a runner_

_ And we go 'round 'n 'round_

_ And I love you but I leave you_

_ I don't want you but I need you_

_ You know it's you who calls me back here, baby…_

_ Oh I wanna see you again_

_ But I'm stuck in colder weather_

_ Maybe tomorrow will be better_

_ Can I call you then?_

_ Cause I'm a ramblin' man_

_ I ain't ever gonna change _

_ I got a gypsy soul to blame_

_ And I was born for leavin' _

_ When I close my eyes I see you,_

_ No matter where I am_

_ I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines_

_ I'm with your ghost again_

_ It's a shame about the weather,_

_ But I know soon we'll be together_

_ And I can't wait 'til then_

_ I can't wait 'til then…"_

CC was leaning into Kyle, and he was holding her close, both smiling. Skye was smiling her soft, thoughtful smile; watching the flames, thinking how amazing his voice was, and not noticing Carl looking at her as he sang. Kyle pulled out two six-packs of beer and a bottle of Crown; no doubt taken from the _Sliver Fox_. He tossed everyone a beer and they all thanked him with grateful smiles. They drank, talked, and laughed into the night; warmed by the fire and the alcohol. Soon, the whisky was being passed around, and Skye was starting to feel tipsy. Kyle and CC retired into the trailer, ready for bed; leaving Skye and Carl alone. Carl helped her up; she swayed, and he smiled. "Maybe you should hit the hay." he offered with a chuckle. "Whatever!" she scoffed "I'm f-fine…" Carl laughed, helped her up the stairs and held the door. "Goodnight Skye. Sleep well." he said with a kind smile. "You too, Carl." she smiled back. She heard him climb onto the roof and smiled more. She glanced over to the kitchen and saw the brothers had made themselves at home. They had flipped the tiny kitchen table on its side and used it to block the entrance like a door. They slept in sleeping bags; Josh on one side, Joel on the other. Skye sighed softly and plopped onto the couch. She closed her eyes and stretched out some. She had drank four beers and had a few good gulps of the Crown before retiring for the night. It had been a long day and she felt she earned it. The fun buzz of being around her friends and having a good time was wearing off, leaving her feeling heavy and tried. She heard a noise, but she figured it was Carl on the roof, and she was _so _comfy. Suddenly, she felt a hand cover her mouth as someone laid over her. Skye's eyes snapped open and she found Josh grinning down at her. "Hey, pretty thing. Have a little too much to drink?" he murmured in her ear. She shivered and made to slug him in the mouth, but he was quicker and caught her hands. He pinned them above her head and grinned more. Skye kicked out hard, but her legs felt like lead and he was heavy on top of her. "Hey now, it ain't nice to kick…" he said. He removed his hand and his lips crashed onto hers; his now freed hand moving to slip under her shirt. Skye bit down on his lip, _hard_. Josh reeled back with a roar and she tasted blood. "You fuckin' _bitch!_" he screamed and raised his fist. Skye braced herself for the impact, and heard a fist connecting with a face, but she felt no pain. The weight that had been crushing her to the couch was suddenly lifted, and she sat up quickly. Carl had Josh pinned to the floor and was slamming his fist into Josh's face over and over. Kyle and CC ran in soon, and she saw Joel standing near the door, looking scared shitless. Kyle soon pulled Carl off Josh's now huddled form and saw his fists where coated in blood. Kyle held him back and lead him to the door. "Go cool off man, we've got it from here…" Kyle said in his gentle way. Carl reluctantly went outside and they heard a loud crack. He must have snapped a spare board in two. Kyle yanked up Josh and threw him toward Joel. "Get your scumbag brother in the car. Now." he snarled. "What about our s-stuff?" Joel stammered. Kyle grabbed the younger boy's shirt and raised his fist as if to strike him. The boy whimpered and drug himself and his brother out the door. Kyle followed close behind, his teeth grit. Skye sat there blinking slowly, stunned. CC sat beside her and snapped her fingers "Hey, you okay?" she asked worriedly. Skye nodded numbly, absent-mindedly rubbing her exposed shoulder. CC pulled her shirt back over her shoulder and smoothed her hair. "Skye?" She snapped out of it and blinked hard. "Yeah," she nodded and offered a smile "Yeah I'm good…" CC helped her up and walked her to her room. "Skye, you don't _have_ to be good, you know." Skye smiled softly and looked to her friend. "I am though..." she paused "You remember Luke?" CC scowled "That abusive asshole you were dating sophomore year when we became friends?" Skye nodded "If you remember Luke, you know I can deal with a guy like Josh with no problem." CC laughed some and held her close. Skye smiled and leaned into her, "I'm fine, promise." The car pulled back into the yard 15 minutes later, and the girls saw Kyle and Carl chunk the brothers' belongings into the fire. "CC, I'm tired." Skye said. CC hugged her anther time and went out. She heard the door close and laid down. She stared at the ceiling for a long while, and then got up. She peaked out the window and saw Carl sitting by the fire. Skye quietly slipped outside and sat beside him. He looked at her, worry and anger written across his face. She saw his right was swollen, and his knuckles had split. "Carl…" she whispered and went back inside quickly. She came out with bandages and a wet cloth. She silently cleaned his hand and wrapped it soundly. "Thank you…" he said softly. "No, thank you," Skye said and gave him a tight hug. "You saved me Carl…" He said nothing, but hugged her back. She closed her eyes, stopping the tears before they could fall. She gasped as Carl picked her up and carried her inside. He sat her on her bed and smiled softly. "You really need to rest, Skye…" he said, and headed for the door. "Carl, wait." her voice stopped him. "Would, would you sleep in here tonight?" she asked very quietly. He slipped off his boots and set his hat on the nightstand. He laid on the bed beside her, but didn't get under the covers. He put an arm over her and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Skye…" he whispered. Skye curled into him and closed her eyes. "Goodnight…"


End file.
